Ask the Star Ocean Character
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: A pretty self-explanatory title. Submit questions for a character, and they answer. All games will be represented.
1. Reimi

Author's Note: Okay, this is something for fun that I'm doing on my Star Ocean blog, Star Ocean Fan, which can be found on both the dreamwidth and livejournal websites. (For the links, please check out my bio.) These are written in an effort to try and get into the head of the character so I can write them better in later stories. The first character to be asked a question was Reimi Saionji, from The Last Hope. It's a different format than what I usually use for writing so I'm hoping everyone finds this enjoyable. If you want to know more about how you can ask a Star Ocean character a question, I'll post the requirements at the end of each segment.

Thank you for clicking on this and reading! It's much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or the characters from the game. They are copyrighted to Square Enix and Tri-Ace. I do not profit financially from writing this.

* * *

Hello, everyone and welcome to the inaugural segment of Ask the Star Ocean Character! Today's special guest is none other than Miss Reimi Saionji of the Space Reconnaissance Force and First Officer of the _003-Calnus_. Welcome to my little corner of cyberspace, Miss Saionji, and thank you for joining us.

Reimi: Thank you, and please, call me Reimi. /smiles/

Okay, Miss Reimi . . . I hope you don't mind if we just get right to the questions . . . I do understand that you're quite busy.

Reimi: /shaking her head/ Oh no. That's fine. Please. It's just Reimi. And it's true. _The Calnus _doesn't keep itself clean!

So you like for the place to be clean?

Reimi: /nodding her head/ Oh, absolutely! If I were to leave it up to Edge, the whole place would be a mess! A clean ship is a happy ship.

I suppose that could be true . . .

Reimi: Oh, it is! You might not think it to look at her, but _The Calnus_is very specific in what she wants. She's endured a lot already, nearly crashing on Aeos, but she's a survivor!

I see . . . So tell us a little bit about yourself, Just Reimi . . .

Reimi: Reimi.

What?

Reimi: You don't need to have miss or just or any other word in front of it. It's Reimi.

Okay . . . so tell It's Reimi, what can you tell us about yourself?

Reimi: /starts to say something then shakes her head/ Well, as you already know I'm one of the youngest members of the _S.R.F._I'm quite skilled in both the Eastern and Western techniques for the bow, and I love to cook!

Wow! What's your favorite thing to fix?

Reimi: Oh, it doesn't really matter. /smiles/ Cooking is a passion of mine. In fact, I like it so much, I cook all of the meals on _The Calnus_!

That is simply amazing! At least we now know no one will starve to death on your missions!

Reimi: Amen to that!

I hope you don't mind, but we've asked fans to send in questions for you. Is that all right?

Reimi: Oh, absolutely! Ask away!

Okay, here it is . . . Mrs. Nox of Elicoor II asks, why would you take a shower without locking the door in some way? Poor Edge's face.

Reimi: . . . . .

Uh, It's Reimi . . .

Reimi: How did she know about that?

It's a private action for the game. Anyone who triggers it knows about it. Heck, there are even videos of it up on youtube.

Reimi: . . . . /starting to look mortified/

Er, It's Reimi . . . .

Reimi: I don't want to answer that question. Besides, how does Mrs. Nox know that Edge didn't override the locking mechanism? He can be quite a pervert, you know! Next question, please.

/looks/

Reimi: What's wrong?

That's the only question we have . . . really, though? Why didn't you lock the door to keep him out? Or did you want him to walk in on you?

Reimi: /face three shades of red/ I've had enough of this. Thank you for inviting me. Good day. /gets up and leaves/

Well . . . I guess that concludes our inaugural entry of Ask the Star Ocean Question. Please tune in again next week when we sit down with Sophia Esteed, daughter of Dr. Clive and Kyoko Esteed. Thank you for watching!

* * *

Rules for Ask the Star Ocean character:

1 - Questions must be submitted no later than the date posted at the end of each chapter. Questions can be submitted via review, private message, or email ( luthersfayt gmail . com).

2 - Limit three questions per person.

3 - Keep the language clean of profanities and from a bunch of dirty talk. While it's fun to mention the things that happen in the games, it's something else entirely to be vulgar and obscene.

4 - Let me know if you want me to use your current user ID, a different user ID, or if you wish to remain anonymous entirely. If you don't let me know, I'll use whatever name you've used to review, PM, or email me with.

5 - Have fun! The questions can be as silly or as serious as you'd like.

If you'd like to ask a question for a character that's already been featured, send them to me! There are only so many characters I have at my disposal right now, and I know I'll be revisiting characters over again to keep this thing going. If I get enough questions for each character, the revisits will come sooner.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Sophia

Hello once again, everyone, and welcome back to Ask the Star Ocean Character! Today, we have with Sophia Esteed, daughter of Clive and Kyoko Esteed.

Sophia: Hi, everyone! /smiles and waves, happy/

Welcome, Sophia, and thank you for joining us.

Sophia: Oh, thank you for having me. It's so wonderful to be here! I'm so happy that you asked me.

I can tell that you're happy to be here.

Sophia: /giggles/

So, Miss Esteed . . . or would you prefer that I call you Sophia?

Sophia: Sophia is fine.

Okay. So, Sophia, I hear you're still a high school student.

Sophia: Oh, yes! I'm in my senior year.

Wow, and you're only seventeen.

Sophia: Yeah . . . I try to study as hard as I can. My dad, as you already know, is a famous scientist. He works with Robert and Ryoko Leingod at their research lab. I don't get to see him much, so I have a lot of time to work on homework.

Is there anything else you do in your free time?

Sophia: Yeah. I like to cook and sew and little crafty projects.

Little crafty projects?

Sophia: /nods/ Yeah . . . you know, like making little plushies, charms, and bracelets.

That sounds time consuming.

Sophia: It is . . . but I enjoy it so . . .

Do you give your little projects to family and friends for things like birthdays and holidays?

Sophia: Mmm hmmm. Everyone loves them!

Will you become a crafter of some kind?

Sophia: I hadn't really thought about that . . . I mean, I do plan on going to college once I graduate high school, but I'd thought of becoming a Symbological geneticist, like my dad, Uncle Robert and Aunt Ryoko.

You're related to the Leingods?

Sophia: Not _related _related, but I've known them since I was a little kid. They've been like an aunt and uncle to me. /smiles/

How did your parents meet the Leingods? Was it through the Moonbase research facility?

Sophia: Actually, my mom and Aunt Ryoko were best friends before the Leingods started their research facility. They were high school best friends.

Awww, that's so sweet. Kind of like you and Fayt, huh?

Sophia: Yeah . . .

Now last week, we had Reimi Saionji on our show. She informed us that she enjoys cooking as well. Who would you say would win a cooking competition between the two of you?

Sophia: . . . . I don't . . . . know. But it sounds like fun to find out!

Maybe we can arrange it. As we did with Reimi, we had viewers submit questions. Do you mind if we ask the questions sent in?

Sophia: Oh no! Not at all!

Okay. This is from Mrs. Nox of Elicoor II. She asks, Do you own any cats, since you love them so much? I wonder if you worried about them during your journey with Fayt and the others. I'm a cat owner and I don't even like to go away for a couple of days and leave my cats behind.

Sophia: Wow! She knows I like cats? That's so sweet. /smiles/ In answer to the question, I don't own any cats right now. Our last cat died of old age. My parents got her for me when I was born. She was a black and white with really long hair, and I brushed her every day. She absolutely loved it! I really miss her, too. My parents want to wait before getting another one. Even though they're not around a lot due to work, they loved her as much as I do. /sad now/

Awww. It's sad when one loses a pet.

Sophia: Yeah . . . I really want to get another one, too . . . Are . . .are there any more questions?

/checks/ No . . .

Sophia: Oh . . .

It was still a pleasure to have you here. I do have one more question for you . . .

Sophia: Okay.

I've noticed that you seem to have a slight crush on Fayt Leingod . . . what would you do if he fell in love with another?

Sophia: . . . I don't know . . . Move on with my life, I guess.

Really? That's . . . quite mature of you . . .

Sophia: Well, Fayt _is_my best friend. I know he views me as like a little sister so I understand if he doesn't feel the same way that I do. Besides, it's important for the both of us to find happiness.

This is true . . . and we are now out of time. Thank you once again for joining us, Sophia.

Sophia: Thanks for inviting me! It was a blast!

Join us next week when we interview Maria Traydor, the leader of Quark and the Captain of _The Diplo_.

Sophia: /waving/ Bye, everyone!

* * *

Rules for Ask the Star Ocean character:

1 - Questions must be submitted no later than the date posted at the end of each chapter. Questions can be submitted via review, private message, or email ( luthersfayt gmail . com).

2 - Limit three questions per person.

3 - Keep the language clean of profanities and from a bunch of dirty talk. While it's fun to mention the things that happen in the games, it's something else entirely to be vulgar and obscene.

4 - Let me know if you want me to use your current user ID, a different user ID, or if you wish to remain anonymous entirely. If you don't let me know, I'll use whatever name you've used to review, PM, or email me with.

5 - Have fun! The questions can be as silly or as serious as you'd like.

If you'd like to ask a question for a character that's already been featured, send them to me! There are only so many characters I have at my disposal right now, and I know I'll be revisiting characters over again to keep this thing going. If I get enough questions for each character, the revisits will come sooner. Just let me know which questions are for which characters when contacting me.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Maria

Hello, everyone! Welcome once again to Ask the Star Ocean Character! Today, we have with us Maria Traydor, leader of Quark and Captain of _The Diplo_. Welcome Ms Traydor, and thank you for joining us today.

Maria: Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here. And it's the former leader of Quark . . . Quark has been disbanded.

I see . . . so what happens if Quark needs to be rebanded? Will you take up the reins of leadership once more?

Maria: If I have to, yes. However, I'm not the only one capable of leading Quark. Cliff Fittir is its founder. He doesn't possess just brutish strength, you know.

I have noticed that about Cliff, yes . . . I believe he mentioned something about an age-based ranking system once . . . Do you think that's right, using an age-based ranking system?

Maria: I can see why it would make some people more comfortable. They say experience comes with age.

I agree, experience comes with age. But you are a capable leader, Ms Traydor despite the fact you're younger than anyone else on _The Diplo_, to my understanding.

Maria: That's true about me being one of the youngest members on _The Diplo_but in some ways, I didn't know what I was doing when Cliff handed leadership over to me. I had to learn as I went.

That isn't necessarily a bad thing, though. There are many people out there that are capable, natural leaders yet they're overlooked for the older, generally believed wiser people. Shouldn't they be allowed to gain that experience first-hand rather than wait until society deems them old enough to become leaders?

Maria: No, they shouldn't have to wait. They should at least be given a chance to prove their worth as leaders.

Now, when you finally joined Cliff, Mirage, and Fayt on Elicoor II, was there any tension between you and Fayt when it came to leadership? I only ask because he, too, has natural leadership capabilities and everyone seemed very willing to follow him, including yourself, and, in reading your inventor's profile, it said you hate being called a follower.

Maria: I don't like to be called a follower, no . . . but I could see that he did and still does possess the qualities you mentioned. He's a little dense at times, but he's definitely a natural leader. The Elicoorians who traveled with us were more likely to follow his lead than mine because they were more used to him than they were me. I certainly respect that the same way he respected that the crew of _The Diplo_was mine to command. He never once ordered me to do anything while we were on board the ship, and, I kind of have to admit, it felt nice to step back and let someone else take the reins for a short while. When you're a leader, it doesn't feel like you ever get the chance to sleep much! It's nice to be able to take that break every now and then. Of course, there were arguments now and again between Fayt and me over the right course of action.

How did the crew of _The Diplo_feel about that? Do you know?

Maria: For the most part, the only ones who saw were Cliff and Mirage, and they didn't hesitate to speak their minds, either. I don't think the rest of the crew knew about the disagreements since they weren't there to witness them. I believe they wouldn't have liked it, since their loyalties were with me . . . It's nothing against Fayt because he often made sound arguments for why he wanted to do something . . . but the crew didn't get the chance to know Fayt the same way that Cliff, Mirage, and I did.

One of those arguments was over Fayt's initial inaction after his father's death.

Maria: Yes . . .

Do you feel guilty for the way you treated him in those moments before boarding _The Aquaelie_? I mean, his father had just died and not just violently so at that. He died saving Fayt's life. There was a lot for Fayt to deal with in this moments, and I personally feel that he wasn't given a chance to grieve that particular painful loss. You, on the other hand, had a few years and the benefit of being young when you lost your parents to mourn them.

Maria: . . . .

Ms Traydor?

Maria: /spoken softly/ I do . . . I know I didn't give him a chance to grieve for his father, and that was very wrong of me. But there was much more that needed to be done. I still feel that, because there was so much resting on what we needed to do, there was no time for grief.

How about the moments when you first met Fayt and told him the truth about the experiments? What were your thoughts then?

Maria: I felt Fayt needed to know the truth, if he didn't already.

Were you assuming that the Leingods wouldn't ever tell him the truth?

Maria: At first, yes. I didn't know why they'd done what they had, and I felt that it was possible they would never tell him the truth. Given what had happened in the final battle between Aquaria and Airyglyph, I knew there wasn't any time to waste.

Do you have any regrets about telling him the truth before his parents had the chance?

Maria: No. I did what I felt was best at that time, and I stick with it.

I understand you did some research on Fayt . . .

Maria: Yes. /nods her head/ I did.

His alarm was quite understandable. You sounded a bit like a stalker.

Maria: I wasn't stalking him. I was doing research.

Research is understandable. But to go as far as to know what his favorite food is . . . it sounds a bit obsessive.

Maria: I'm not being obsessive.

Would it be fair to say then you've developed a sort of a crush on him?

Maria: I . . . guess so . . .

What would you do if you found out you're twins?

Maria: . . . I don't . . . . know . . . /baffled as evident on her face/

Have you considered anyone other than Fayt as a potential lover?

Maria: What's this fascination with my love life?

It's something that's on the minds of many fans. For the most part, you're paired with Fayt. Occasionally with Luther . . .

Maria: /defensively/ Like I'd ever want to be with _that_megalomaniac!

And then again with Lieber, but Fayt is the dominant one.

Maria: . . . .

I take it you've never considered anyone other than Fayt?

Maria: No . . . not really . . .

I guess then it's safe to ask this from Mrs. Nox of Elicoor II . . . Why is Leiber not good enough for you? He loooooves you!

Maria: I never said he wasn't . . .

You may not have said it, but you've never noticed how excited he is to be around you.

Maria: I . . .

Well, there we have it folks! Another end to another successful Ask the Star Ocean Character! Tune in next week when we're hanging with Meracle Chamlotte!

* * *

Rules for Ask the Star Ocean character:

1 - Questions must be submitted no later than the date posted at the end of each chapter. Questions can be submitted via review, private message, or email ( luthersfayt gmail . com).

2 - Limit three questions per person.

3 - Keep the language clean of profanities and from a bunch of dirty talk. While it's fun to mention the things that happen in the games, it's something else entirely to be vulgar and obscene.

4 - Let me know if you want me to use your current user ID, a different user ID, or if you wish to remain anonymous entirely. If you don't let me know, I'll use whatever name you've used to review, PM, or email me with.

5 - Have fun! The questions can be as silly or as serious as you'd like.

If you'd like to ask a question for a character that's already been featured, send them to me! There are only so many characters I have at my disposal right now, and I know I'll be revisiting characters over again to keep this thing going. If I get enough questions for each character, the revisits will come sooner. Just let me know which questions are for which character when contacting me.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Meracle

Hello again, everyone! Welcome to our fourth installment of Ask the Star Ocean Character! Today, we have with us Miss Meracle Chamlotte . . .

Meracle: Yay! /jumps in the air and then waves/ Hi, everyone!

Thank you for joining us today, Meracle.

Meracle: Thank you for the delicious cookies! /rubs her belly and smacks her lips noisily/

Er, you're welcome . . . So Meracle . . .

Meracle: /munching on yet another cookie/ Yeah?

Why are you always so hungry? I have cats, who do nibble on occasion, but I've never seen anyone munch on food with the frequency that you do and not gain an ounce.

Meracle: /pauses/ No . . . I'm not always hungry . . . It just seems like it sometime. By the way, these cookies are great. Who made them?

I think it was a combination of efforts from Fayt Leingod and Luther Lansfeld.

Meracle: Who are they?

Some very cute-looking guys. Almost as good-looking as Edge . . .

Meracle: Edge is so totally cute!

Does this mean you have a bit of a crush on Edge?

Meracle: I guess so . . . /pauses/ I mean, he totally saved my life and everything. He's, like, my hero, and I want to be friends with him forever.

That's very sweet of you.

Meracle: Thanks. /smiles/

How do you like living with Lady Eleyna?

Meracle: It's okay . . . she and that red-haired guy, Crowe, make too much noise some nights and then they smell funny in the mornings. Say, isn't he a friend of Edge's? He looks like the same guy . . .

Yeah . . . Crowe and Edge are friends.

Meracle: Oh . . . what's he doing on Roak then?

You know, we might just have to ask him that when he's on our show. /smiles/ Do you miss any of the others?

Meracle: Yeah . . . /a bit sad/ I do miss them. Especially Lymle. She was always so fun. She liked to draw things, and I always felt warm and safe when I saw her drawing them.

That's sweet of you. Do you feel guilty for stealing Cerberus's cookie that one time?

Meracle: Well, I . . . I was hungry . . .

So that's a no?

Meracle: /fidgeting a little/ No . . . not really.

Oh . . . Does Lady Eleyna ever feed you?

Meracle: /brightens/ Oh yes! Despite her mean manner sometimes, she's quite the excellent cook! I especially love her fish and chicken dinners. They're sooo yummy!

I'm rather fond of chicken myself. Grill it, bake it, deep fry it or barbecue it, it's all good.

Meracle: Yeah . . . /becomes a wee bit suspicious/ You're not thinking of eating Sarah, are you?

What? No. I don't eat Featherfolk. I eat chicken.

Meracle: There's a difference.

A very big difference. Sarah might have wings, but wings a chicken do not make.

Meracle: Huh?

Back to the issue at hand . . . do you go fishing? I remember Lady Eleyna saying you could be quite the fisherwoman with your ocarina.

Meracle: I don't go fishing on boats, but I will sit at the piers and play. That's how Lady Eleyna catches the fish she fixes for dinner.

Wow. Fishing by playing a musical instrument. I've heard of getting rid of rats that way but never quite fishing.

Meracle: It's fun. /impish kitty grin/

Now, I've got a few more questions for you before I get to the ones asked by the Star Ocean fandom. First thing, you're able to shapeshift at will into a cat. Does that hurt?

Meracle: /shakes her head/ No . . . but it does help me get food when I want it.

I see . . . What happens to your clothes when you do turn into a cat? Are they able to mold into the form as well? I've noticed you're never naked afterwards.

Meracle: I think that they do . . . I've noticed, like you have, that I'm not naked afterwards.

And finally, how did you come by the book, Eleyna and the Feline Gourmand? It's a book that we understand is from your childhood. Is it something you always carry with you when it looks like times are dark?

Meracle: I think it was a gift from my parents, and I've carried it with me for as long as I can remember. It's the one thing that I have left of my past that I don't ever want to lose. I love Edge and Eleyna with all my heart, but I do wonder what became of my parents.

Finally, our last questions come from Mrs. Nox of Elicoor II . . .

Meracle: /bounces and waves/ Hi, Mrs. Nox! Thanks for your question to Reimi! I've always wondered about that, too!

Heh. I'm sure everyone's always wondered about that.

Meracle: I don't think she's always fair to him. She always gets mad at him, especially when he hasn't done anything wrong, you know?

We know. Here's her first question: Do you remember anything about where you used to live - or your parents?

Meracle: /a bit sad/ No, not really . . . I think the experiments that evil lady performed on me affected my memories. I have vague images of people that were kind and warm and understanding, but that's about it. Roak smells like my homeworld, but not . . . you know what I mean?

I think that we do. Here's her second question: Since you are obviously the signature cat-girl character, do you suffer from hairballs?

Meracle: /starts laughing/ No! I take baths in a tub, like most other people. I don't stay in my cat form for very long so cleaning fur doesn't become an issue.

True. That does make sense. And finally, her last question is: Do you think Sarah looks tasty because she has wings?

Meracle: Wings _are _tasty. So yeah, I think Sarah looks tasty because she has wings.

And there we have it, folks. Meracle Chamlotte, Lesser Fellpool from Roak. Thank you once again for joining us, Meracle.

Meracle: /running off with the rest of the cookies/ Thanks for the cookies! I gotta go! Bye!

Our show will be taking about a week hiatus. We'll announce it again when we'll resume Ask the Star Ocean Character. In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed our show. Join us again soon!

* * *

Rules for Ask the Star Ocean character:

1 - Questions must be submitted no later than the date posted at the end of each chapter. Questions can be submitted via review, private message, or email ( luthersfayt gmail . com).

2 - Limit three questions per person.

3 - Keep the language clean of profanities and from a bunch of dirty talk. While it's fun to mention the things that happen in the games, it's something else entirely to be vulgar and obscene.

_added 10/20/2012_: Addendum to Rule #3: I had to add this in after receiving an anonymous review for the story at . I repeat I do _not_ want profanity used when asking questions. I will not use the questions with profanity in them. I won't even edit out the profanity. So please! Keep it clean!

4 - Let me know if you want me to use your current user ID, a different user ID, or if you wish to remain anonymous entirely. If you don't let me know, I'll use whatever name you've used to review, PM, or email me with.

5 - Have fun! The questions can be as silly or as serious as you'd like.

The next _three_ characters I'm taking questions for are Deputy Director Shimada, Bacchus D-79, and Peppita Rosetti. Don't worry Albel, Fayt, and Luther fans. They _are_ forthcoming . . . towards the very end. XD

The deadline for Deputy Director Shimada, Bacchus D-79, and Peppita Rosetti is midnight, October 31, 2012. The next call out will be posted to Star Ocean Fan on November 1, 2012. Follow the blogs to stay up to date!

If you'd like to ask a question for a character that's already been featured, send them to me! There are only so many characters I have at my disposal right now, and I know I'll be revisiting characters over again to keep this thing going. If I get enough questions for each character, the revisits will come sooner. Just let me know which questions are for which character when contacting me.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Deputy Director Shimada

Author's Notes: At long last! The next installation of _Ask the Star Ocean Character_!

* * *

Hello everyone, and welcome to the fifth installation of _Ask the Star Ocean Character_. After much trials and tribulations, I am pleased to announce today's guest, Deputy Director Shimada!

Shimada: /looking around as he lounges on one of the sofas, his three lackeys behind him/ I don't like this. The lighting in here makes me look bad . . .

Lackey #1: Yes, sir, it does.

Lackey #2: Very much so . . .

I didn't realize we were going to have the entourage today . . .

Shimada: These are my advisers. They come with me wherever I go.

I've noticed . . . What do they advise you on?

Shimada: Oh /waving a hand airily/ this and that.

Do they ever disagree with you?

Shimada: No. Why would they do that?

You said they were your advisers. Don't advisers usually disagree with someone they're advising?

Shimada: Mine don't.

So how do you know that you're on the right course?

Shimada: I always know I'm on the right course. They tell me as much.

All three lackeys: /various echoes of "Indeed, we do" and "That's right".

They sound like a bunch of yes men more than they do advisers.

Shimada: It's what I pay them to do . . . /looks around in disgust/ How come nothing is being done with the lighting? I swear, you're out to make me look bad, you ungrateful wench!

Ungrateful?

Shimada: Yes, I'm here, wasting precious time with this interview, and you're not doing everything you can to make me look good!

Sorry, but it would take a lot of photoshopping to make that fat gut of yours disappear and several years of therapy to take care of that nasty attitude of yours.

Shimada: Why, I've never been so insulted in my life! Don't you realize who I am?

Yes, I do. You're Deputy Director Shimada, a rather insignificant person in the grand scheme of things when compared to what the heroes, like Edge  
Maverick and Fayt Leingod do when it comes to saving the universe.

Shimada: /sputtering in indignation/

Let's continue, shall we? Speaking of people like Edge Maverick, why do you consider people in the SRF to be expendable?

Shimada: /trying to regain his composure/ I don't . . .

Actually, you do . . . you're on a recording, saying that the crews of the SRF ships are expendable, that you were more worried about recovering the Aquila intact. I'm sure the families of these men and women would disagree with you.

Shimada: Those ships cost a lot of money.

Yes. Ships cost money, but people generally mourn the loss of loved ones over a ship in instances like this. Plus, did you ever consider that Edge had no way to bring the Aquila back if the crew was dead?

Shimada: . . .

I thought so. Now for some questions from the audience. From Mrs. Nox, she asks, why didn't you add more rooms to the Calnus so we wouldn't have to choose between Faize and Arumat? Why?

Shimada: No one had to choose between anyone . . . There is plenty of room on those ships for twenty people.

Right . . . and from agarfinkel, do you have any regrets for what you've done? I'd rather like to know this myself.

Shimada: Regrets are for the weak. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are things I need to do. /gets up and leaves/

Thanks for tuning! Next time on Ask the Star Ocean Character, Bacchus D-79!


	6. Bacchus D-79

Author's Notes: At long last! The next installation of _Ask the Star Ocean Character_!

Also, for my fellow Star Ocean fans, there is a poll up about a potential Star Ocean fan event. Please vote once as to whether or not you're interested in attending such an event. Thanks!

* * *

Welcome back, my fellow Star Ocean friends and fans! Today, our guest on the sixth installation of _Ask the Star Ocean Character_ is Bacchus D-79 of the Morphus and crew member on _The Calnus_. Hello, Bacchus!

Bacchus: Greetings, Miss Dragonfly.

Thank you so much for taking the time to come and chat with us today. And you don't have to call me Miss Dragonfly. I don't stand on ceremony or formality. /smiles/

Bacchus: It is my pleasure, but it would be going against protocol to call you anything but Miss Dragonfly. Answering questions for those curious about all things is something I quite enjoy. I may not always have the time to do so, but there is nothing quite like that intellectual thirst to keep one going.

This is quite true. How did you decide to become a medical scientist? Or do the Morphus operate like the Eldarians and test for latent abilities?

Bacchus: /shakes his head/ No, we Morphus do not test for latent ability. I believe most Morphus are born with the love of science and that never quenched thirst for knowledge. As a child, I always felt drawn towards medicine and the scientific applications that could be used in order to better understand how diseases work and the best ways to cure them.

Wow. That's quite a mouthful . . . You really love what you do, don't you?

Bacchus: Indeed.

What was it like working with Crowe on the Cardianon mothership?

Bacchus: It was quite an interesting experience. Mr. Crowe is a very passionate man yet also cool headed. He can see reason, even if it is not the course of action he wishes to follow. He and Mr. Edge are similar in that way, though I admit to spending more time as a member of Mr. Edge's crew than Mr. Crowe's.

That's quite all right. They say it's the first impressions that last the longest, and Crowe undoubtedly left a very strong impression on you.

Bacchus: He leaves a strong impression on everyone he meets.

This is quite true. How long have you and your wife been married?

Bacchus: She and I wed in a traditional Morphus ceremony when we were quite young . . . around thirteen Earthling years, I believe.

Wow. That's quite amazing.

Bacchus: _She _is amazing, though I do not always understand why she stays with me.

You travel a lot.

Bacchus: Yes and thus I am not able to give her the affections she so clearly deserves. I feel I have failed as a husband at times.

From what I understand, that's actually normal for marriages. That reminds me, what was it like to be on _The Calnus_, watching everyone eat Reimi's baked goods? Are you able to eat normal food?

Bacchus: Not in this form, no. However, it was quite interesting to observe the gusto with which everyone ate her cooking. I am most curious to find out if Miss Reimi's cooking is as good as my Freesia's.

I've often wondered what a cook off between Reimi and another excellent cook would be like . . . We're almost out of time here. A few more questions, if you don't mind?

Bacchus: Not at all.

What are your thoughts on what Tamiel was trying to do on Roak? Are you like Faize and don't believe that demons can exist or do you believe that they exist and can be resurrected?

Bacchus: Those are some interesting questions to be sure, ones I have thought upon and that do require more time for thought. However, given our current time restraints, I will answer as best I can.

Bacchus: I do not agree with what that strange man was trying to do. Killing innocents in order to resurrect a demon to bring about the end of the world is simply despicable, and I am quite glad we were able to prevent him from doing so. As for the existence of demons and the possibility of them being resurrected through ritual, anything, I feel, is quite possible with the use of symbology. It, along with science, can be used for good and for ensuring justice or for bad and ensuring chaos and anarchy. I believe Mr. Faize was not wrong to not believe, but I also feel that not believing led for him to head down the wrong path as not believing caused him immeasurable grief.

How does that feel to know that Faize was suffering like that and never told anyone?

Bacchus: It is not a pleasant feeling. I will leave it at that.

Fair enough. Now for some questions from our audience members. Mrs. Nox asks, how much can you bench press?

Bacchus: Hmmm . . . this I am unsure of . . . I have never . . . bench pressed, as she puts it. I am now intrigued to find this out myself.

You'll have to let us know when you find out. Finally, our last question comes from agarfinkel, who asks what did you look like before you became a cyborg?

Bacchus: Like any other Morphus. (Interviewer's note: I've come up with my own description of Bacchus in the story _Wizards, Warriors, and Rogues_ - Chapter Two, which I will be posting to in the next few weeks. If you're curious about what I think he looks like, check that story out!)

And that does it for this segment. Tune in again when I interview Peppita Rosetti from _Till the End of Time_!


	7. Peppita Rosetti

Author's Notes: At long last! The next installation of _Ask the Star Ocean Character_!

Also, for my fellow Star Ocean fans, there is a poll up about a potential Star Ocean fan event. Please vote once as to whether or not you're interested in attending such an event. Thanks!

* * *

Hello once again, everyone, to the Ask the Star Ocean Character, where we interview the many people from the games. For today's installation we have Peppita Rosetti.

Peppita: /waving/ Hi, everyone!

First of all, as with all of our other guests so far, I'd like to thank you for joining us today.

Peppita: It isn't a problem. Anything for my fans!

You sure like to please your fans . . .

Peppita: Of course! Without my fans, I wouldn't be a success, and being successful is important when you're performing.

This is true. What inspired you to become a performer?

Peppita: My mom. She was such a fantastic person in the short time I knew her. I remember watching her when I was really little, and I just thought she was the most amazing dancer . . .

Awww. That's very sweet. You really love your mom.

Peppita: Yeah . . .

What was it like when you met Fayt and Sophia for the first time?

Peppita: /laughs a little/ I thought they were my first fans, even though I hadn't made my debut yet! I was a bit surprised but I didn't care, either. Fayt was so cute!

You won't get any arguments from me on that. /grins/ What about Sophia? What are your thoughts on her and how do you feel about her, knowing she and Fayt are long time friends?

Peppita: Well . . . she's okay, I guess. She's very nice, and she knows how to cook some really good food.

And if she and Fayt were to marry?

Peppita: I would . . . be happy for them . . .

And what about the other women? What are your thoughts on them?

Peppita: I like them! /smiling and bouncing in her seat/ Maria, she's so cool. She's the leader of Quark, and people listen to her. She's just so awesome. Mirage, she's especially cool. She knows martial arts and said she could teach me some moves. I got to meet her when she and Cliff came to my debut.

Sounds like you had a good time with the group when they were on Moonbase.

Peppita: Yeah. I wanted to go with them, but I also couldn't leave my uncle. He'd be sad without me.

Family can get like that. What's your favorite thing to do around the holidays?

Peppita: Oh, I love it when the entire troupe gets on the stage and starts singing holiday songs. The colors are so bright, and the lights are so beautiful and twinkly.

It is a very beautiful time of the year. If you weren't a dancer, what would you be doing with your life?

Peppita: I'd go out adventuring. I'm soooo envious that Fayt and Sophia got to go on that adventure, but wouldn't take me. It was fun to hear about it from Sophia later.

Now for some questions from the audience. Mrs. Nox asks why would you think it is okay to draw on a guy's only shirt? He HAD to stay in that shirt for the rest of the game.

Peppita: I didn't know those events were going to happen . . . I thought he was a fan. I gave him my autograph . . .

I can see that. And, from agarfinkel, who do you like more? Fayt or Roger?

Peppita: Who's Roger?

Ah . . . you never met Roger?

Peppita: Nope. So I guess I like Fayt more. /smiles/

I guess so . . . and that's all the time we have for this segment. Thank you, again, Peppita for joining us.

Peppita: You're welcome. It was a lot of fun! I'd like to come back again!

We'll see what the future holds. Tune in next week when we interview Roger S. Huxley, the Menodix out to prove he's the real man.

* * *

I'm still taking questions for Roger S. Huxley. Limit of three questions, they must be submitted by Wednesday, December 11, 2012, by midnight. Keep the language clean, and have fun!


End file.
